


Tops Hats and Burlap

by CakeIvy, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeIvy/pseuds/CakeIvy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Jervis Tetch has taken interest in the young man he once worked with, the man behind the mask, Jonathan Crane. He sneaks off to visit him one night inside of Arkham Asylum, and discovers that the other needs him more than he thought. It doesn't take Jervis long to realize he needs Jonathan as well.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is based heavily off of a roleplay I did with a friend of mine (who's listed as co author). First Hattercrow roleplay I ever did for Gotham, and I adore it so much.

Dreary.

That's what the asylum was, and it wasn't just Jonathan's opinion. The place was known as a depressing hell hole.

Jonathan had been here for so long. So very long. He'd been only 17 when his father died and he'd gotten an overdose of the toxin. He was 18 when he was locked up in Arkham, as soon as he was an adult and they could shove him off there.

He'd been there for three years almost. Jonathan hadn't thought this was how he'd be spending his adult life.

Someone had bought him and forced him to make toxin, and that was when he embraced his demons and stepped into the darkness. He was the Scarecrow. He was no longer someone to be pushed around. He was a force to be reckoned with. To be feared.

But, that didn't mean he liked being alone.

Especially after nightmares when he was alone in his cell, shaking and mumbling to himself, lost in his own delusions. He hated those times most of all.

It was those times he wished he wasn't so alone.

Like Jonathan, Jervis was hardly ever comfortable in Arkham Asylum, and although there were patients and inmates, even a couple absentminded guards, that praised his hypnotic work, it wasn’t enough to fulfill his needs.

He was yearning for fun and a bit of excitement, that came with some of the mild villainy after all, and so far, the building was as useless as it could be.

Nothing happened, nothing that he found quite enjoyable at least, and the fact that he’s been locked in under surveillance for several years did anything possible but enthuse him. It started because of Alice and it was going to end that way, he knew it for sure.

The moment he went searching for his dearest sister, for a sense of relief and safety, Jim Gordon turned a blind eye and betrayed him.

It played out almost identical to a gruesome horror movie and he lost the beloved Alice instantaneously, and it was too late to take her back into his loving arms.

He was a traitor, a cold-blooded snake searching for victim after victim, preying on the weak and the most vulnerable. Now, he’d show him, he’d unleash his fury onto the world if he had to.

However, there was something strangely peculiar stopping him from doing so each and every day— stopping him from breaking out and making the Asylum’s courtyard his massacring playground.

Jonathan Crane.

No, he was not connected to him, nor was he that intrigued, yet there was an interesting feature about the young boy that pulled his attention towards him.

He had no fear, Jonathan knew that much from when they had briefly worked together along with Jerome. That was unique, extraordinary, and there was the slightest temptation poking at his brain to convince one of his guards on setting him free and talking to the kid.

It was risky, although it was possible, credited to how often he’s gotten around without truly getting harmed.

Jonathan knew of Jervis, of course, but he'd never really interacted with the man known as 'The Mad Hatter', except for their brief time as partners in crime. Jonathan wasn't at all keen about getting his brain meddled with.

He was the one who liked to meddle with people's minds. He was supposed to be in charge. He didn't like it when others did it to him.

His father would be so ashamed if he ended up under someone's thumb.

The day for Jervis had started painfully slow and cold, and he had refused to go eat in the bustling cafeteria where the most unstable cronies were finally free to roam and chatter.

That day, though, was incredibly special, and whilst the night approached and the patients returned to their designated cells, Jervis had smarter plans to conduct.

He was going to meet the young Jonathan Crane face to face; whether he wore that baggy brown mask to prevent anyone from examining his true identity was unknown to him, yet, regardless, it would nevertheless be an honor to talk to the great master of fear himself.

Leaving his golden pocket watch behind on his bunk and setting his top hat, made from dirty garbage scraps and torn pieces of newspaper, atop his frizzy head of chestnut hair, he snuck out of his room thanks to a reliable guard and found his way to Jonathan’s.

He expected a lot, to be honest: a scythe to his throat, gallons and gallons of the intoxicating fear gas sprayed into his eyes and lungs, a punch to the gut, there were numerous assumptions of these plausible outcomes for what he’s done.

Fortunately, no one was completely aware of his troubled past, and his unhealthily hectic relationship with Alice, and that was perfect on his part.

He was a simple dust in the wind that came and go, seen and forgotten.

Jonathan had been asleep, deep in a horrific nightmare when the guard opened his cell to allow Jervis to enter.

The sound of the metal door shrieking as it was pulled open made Jonathan wake with a shriek of his own, backing up against the wall and scrambling to find his mask.

He didn't let anyone see him without the mask anymore. No one. He pulled it over his face, the dark fabric hiding the tears that the nightmare had brought upon him.

Jervis had been shocked once the door to Jonathan’s cell was unlocked and opened, a loud deafening screech followed after the aged rusty hinges pressed against one another, and for a second, he presumed that the boy’s terrified shriek correlated to the sound.

He hurried to step inside, arms folded in a respectful fashion and his expression brimming with concern and interest, until his eyes glazed across the other male’s shaken form, his focus being directed to the mask that veiled his face from sight. It veiled his tears.

“... Mr. Crane?”

Jonathan was trembling slightly as he looked Jervis up and down, his eyes staring the other down in confusion and distrust.

"...Tetch." He mumbled softly, a bit nervous about the other. He knew what the other had done to get in here, and what the other was capable.

Jonathan wouldn't say he was frightened, but, he was certainly uneasy.

"...what do you want?" He inquired cautiously, looking at the space between the two of them, and trying to figure out how he could escape if needed.

Jervis pursed his lips into a straight emotionless line and he gestured for the Arkham guard to depart, signaling to the old unlatched lock on the cell’s door also. They needed privacy.

Once that was done, he stepped forwards intimidatingly, straightening his arms out to his sides and glaring at Jonathan’s quivering body below, the thick atmosphere thinning out and being substituted to one of guilt.

He assumed this was his fault; the tears, the shivers, the mistrust and perplexity the two equally shared, who else’s would it have been?

“Mr. Crane,” He began in a mumble, nodding his head and pointing to the empty spot beside the shaking boy. “May I sit? I’d like to speak with you tonight. I heard your nightmares, terrors and horrors alike, have given you a fright. It is odd, understanding you are the king of fear and you’re in here, your shutters are clear, aren’t I right?”

Jervis lowered to his knees on the bed, slipping his makeshift top hat off of his head, inspecting it carefully.

“...you’ve gotten my attention, my dear, and I thought it was necessary to stop by. After all, our cells are not that far, I occasionally hear your screams and cries, saying otherwise is lies.”

"H-Huh? I'm not... I- I wasn't..."

Jonathan stumbled over his words as he attempted to defend himself, blinking and hesitating, his mind still fogged and groggy from having just awoken.

Though, there was something soothing about Jervis' voice and his pattern of speech. It eased Jonathan to listen to the others rhymes, and he forgot about trying to defend himself and lost the tension in his shoulders.

The young man didn't really know why he dropped his guard like that, he just felt at ease. He didn't know if the other was hypnotizing him or something like that, but at the moment he didn't care.

He visibly relaxed, his shaking lessening and his tears ceasing beneath his mask.

“But you were, my dear.” Jervis silently remarked and he slipped closer to Jonathan, shuffling in place beside him like a puzzle piece and feeling their shoulders brush together.

Without his trusted pocket watch, the relentless concluding of a specific ticking, he was utterly useless to these fascinating skills, and attempting to hypnotize someone would prove awkward under those kinds of circumstances.

That meant, fortunately, that the other was safe and sound, despite sitting side by side to the murderous man that’d done several horrid things in his lifetime to be transferred to Arkham, which’d included touching his sister and slaughtering dozens for sport. How fun.

Jervis made sure that Jonathan was done shivering out of terror and, for the most part, crying, then outstretched an arm to touch the younger man’s thigh, caressing his skin through the black and white fabric.

It was not in a romantic way, in fact it was more of a reassuring and compassionate notion to help him ease to a temporary relaxed state. It was what he thought was best.

“I’ve come to talk to you. I understand I haven’t been there during the nights you have broke, I suppose your cries haven’t convinced me to say the words I now spoke. You’re going through something that not many can see, but I am willing to help if you learn to trust me. We are different, we have different minds and veining banes, yet I know there’s a spark of similarity here somewhere, Mr. Crane.”

Jonathan simply nodded in response to the other's words. He was at ease with Jervis' presence and with the touch. The other did still unnerve him somewhere deep down, but he chose to ignore that.

"Why would you even bother coming in here?" He questioned softly, looking at the other. "I have no use other than my toxin. Is that what you're after?"

“Toxins are not what I want, that’s the least of my problems, yours too. I’m here to soothe us into contentment, consider it a gift from me to you.” Jervis responded, sliding his fingers off of the fabric veiling his leg and laying his hand to his shoulder now, holding his attention firm on Jonathan.

Despite the brown mask covering the younger man’s monotone tear-stricken face, there was a smidgen of acknowledgement in the hypnotist’s demeanor. He knew what heavy problems were aloft and weighing him down to nothing, he’s been there, done that, and it hurt to see the innocent being forced through the same torturous punishment.

“I’m offering you a suggestion that you may approve, it’s your lasting choice to get me to move. I’d like to come here occasionally, to check in once or twice, until your heart is steady, until you are feeling nice.”

"That's... y-yeah, okay. That's fine." Jonathan agreed unsteadily, leaning slightly into the touch. No one touched him kindly anymore, not for years.

The young man was incredibly touch starved and it was one of the reasons he was so uneasy and fidgety. For once he felt at ease at the presence of another, especially someone from this hell hole they called a mental hospital.

Jonathan was genuinely surprised at himself. He knew he should be banishing the other from his cell, but surprisingly he didn't want to.

Jervis smiled and lightly massaged Jonathan’s shoulder, happy to feel, and even see, that he had eased within his warm presence.

While he did not personally know him, he’d checked the papers and heard the stories of his abusive father and the consequential punishments he was forced to endure in that excuse of a home, and it was horrific. There were mortifying subjects that he was sane to relate to, but injecting his own son with harmful toxins and medications was not one of those.

“Do you need anything right now? Anything you want, it is mine to vow.”  
Jonathan hesitated, thinking over the offer. "I'm so tired. But, whenever I sleep it's just nightmares and it makes me even more exhausted than before." He tilted his head and looked up at Jervis. "...can you help me? Somehow?"

The Hatter blinked and furrowed his brow in thought, unheedingly glancing off to the side of the enclosed cell and thinking over the dozens of simple possibilities that he could get done. Helping someone sleep correctly was easy, more or less, yet it was whom the person was and the particular difficulties they faced underneath the covers and engulfed in the darkness.

“...of course I can, I may have a plan. Mind listening to what I said and please go lay on your bed, I can assist with your dreams and nightmares, however it goes, as long as you do not care if I lay too close.”

Jonathan tilted his head and blushed a bit underneath his mask. "Oh... I... a-alright." He shifted and laid back down, his body back to being tense and uneasy. "Just... you're not going to hurt me, right?"

Jervis shook his head and carefully moved behind Jonathan, laying down on the flat stiffened bed and adjusting to a somewhat comfortable position. He wrapped an arm around him, his hand hesitantly planted up against the other’s chest, and tugged him closer, hopefully transferring his warmth to his feeble body instead.

“Do not panic and tense, I cannot hurt you regardless of the well being of my sense. I would not forgive myself by a chance I did commit such a crime, now please, lay still, I don’t want my touches to cause you to whine.”

The younger man couldn't help the slight whimper that escaped him, but he eased up and relaxed slowly, enjoying the warmth that the other male provided.

It was like he didn't truly realize just how cold the cells were until he had a direct source of warmth. It relaxed him and he gave a soft and contented smile, letting his eyes fall closed, before he spoke softly. "Do you always speak in rhymes?"

“.. I don’t have to.” Jervis replied, his entire rhythmic pattern disappearing from his tongue for a split second.

He closed his eyes as well and exhaled a sigh of content, sweetly nuzzling his forehead into Jonathan’s shoulder and stroking the boy’s chest with his thumb.

It was nice, really, he hadn’t gotten a quiet moment in forever and sharing it with someone he was partially interested in thrilled him. “... do you always wear that mask, my dear?”

"Most of the time. Always in the presence of others. Not usually when I'm alone." He mumbled and rubbed at his eyes through the holes in his mask. "You can keep rhyming. I like it."

“Oh, well, I’m flattered that you enjoy my style of speech, although being favored was not always what I’ve seeked. That’s truly sweet of you, I must admit, yet there can be times others would throw a fit.” Jervis joked and continued to caress Jonathan’s chest, feasibly trying to get him comfortable near his body.

However, he leaned in closer and tentatively brushed his lips up against the back of the younger man’s neck, beneath his mask.

“I haven’t seen what you look like, you could take it off for me, before you sleep, it would be nice to see.”

Jonathan shivered at the kiss and his body warmed up considerably. He hesitated before reaching up and tugging at the fabric of the mask, slipping it off his face.

He looked away, as if ashamed of his appearance.

He once wore black makeup around his eyes but now the darkness that resided there was from stress and lack of sleep. His crystal blue eyes were hollow and tired, and his soft brown curls were overgrown from lack of a haircut.

Jervis’ chestnut eyes widened in shock, and fascination, and he softly grabbed Jonathan’s chin, turning his head back to face him and gawk at the beauty presented to him.

The older of the two could tell that the younger was tired, there was no sleep and now he understood that this was a gift— it was his great honor to aid him, and he would do anything in his power to offer him the assistance he so desperately needed.

“... darling, you’re.. oh, you’re beautiful.” He whispered.

Jonathan's eyes widened and his face flushed deeply. He whimpered and raised his hands to cover his face. "No- I'm not! Don't lie!"

“My dear, I’ve done several things in my life, crude and hateful, I have made the strongest men cry; but what I will never do, it’s a sin in my eyes, I refuse to ever, ever lie.” Jervis explained, gently taking one of Jonathan’s wrists and pulling it from veiling his eye, smiling wide. He was gorgeous, though he wouldn’t say that bit. Perhaps that was for a later time in their ‘bonding,’ per say. “You are beautiful. You truly are a wonder.”

Crane looked at him, unsure, before looking away. "W-Well... thank you. No one's ever told me that before..." He fidgeted and looked up at Jervis and gave a small smile.

Jervis smiled back and reluctantly lifted his hand off of Jonathan’s chest, brushing some of his matted brown hair out of his sapphire eyes and admiring their vivid color. He laid them both flat to the bed and wrapped his arm’s around the boy’s frail slender torso, snuggling close and gratefully sharing his warmth.

“Sleep, dear, sleep. It’s what you need, and it’s a habit beside me you should keep.”

Jonathan smiled softly and nodded, pressing his face into Jervis' chest. It wasn't long until he was sound asleep, silent, his breathing barely even heard. Jervis hummed and laid his head onto Jonathan’s, everything ultimately coming to a stop and easing to a calm peaceful night.

Arkham wasn’t always that way, it was chaotic, and however the inmates chose to take it, the results would nonetheless stay the same— pain.

That was why he was there to protect the last innocent and pure soul left, and despite their differences, he saw a magnificent bond beginning to form. Maybe, just maybe, they were meant to be.

He whispered to the other before gradually drifting off to a deep sleep as well.

“Goodnight, my beautiful Mr. Crane.”


	2. Fighting Through Fear

Jonathan awoke a few hours later, when an unruly inmate let out a horrifying screech from somewhere in the asylum.

The young man jolted up with a gasp and scrambled back, fear filling him to the brim, and to the point where he thought it might burst out of him. He thought he'd gotten past this, thought the nightmares and terror would end when he accepted his fears, but, no. Apparently, it was not so.

"...d-dad?!" He called desperately, scrambling off the bed and falling to his knees. "Dad!"

Not long after Jonathan had awoken, followed by his desperate calls and frantic movements to recoil, Jervis flinched to consciousness, his head was spinning in between uncomfortable throbs. He blew some strings of his hair out of his eyes and sat up, rubbing the tired from his pale face and shifting to the edge of the flattened bed to stare blankly at his friend, a bit stunned.

Yet, although it took him a second to figure out what was happening, he murmured a quiet ‘oh no’ and rushed to the younger boy’s side, tightly hugging him from behind and leaning in close to his ear. “Shush. It’s okay, relax, breathe. It’s nothing. It is not your father, your father it not here and he will never be. The patients are a tad looney at this hour, and it will be okay. Breathe, Jonathan.”

Jonathan wailed loudly in distress and squirmed slightly, spinning around to latch onto Jervis desperately. He clambered into his lap and threw his arms around his neck so he could cling to him, sobbing. His grip was tight and scared, squeezing his eyes shut as he saw the looming figure that only he could see, causing him to start desperately pleading with the other male. "Make it stop, make it stop!" 

“Jonathan, Jonathan, it’s okay! My dear, everything is okay, listen to me-“ Jervis almost fell back out of surprise, but he accepted the tight embrace, stroking the nape of the boy’s neck and shushing him. He saw nothing. The cell was empty, but, the more the distressed screams and sobs carried on, the more of a chance there’d be for an Arkham guard to appear in the same room any minute. “-look at me. I need you to look at me. It will not hurt you, do not look at it. It can’t cause harm to you, and I won’t let it. I’m here, I am not leaving you. I want you to take deep breaths and steady them, close your eyes and relax, it will not do a thing. I promise.”

Sobbing, the younger male nodded weakly, trying to focus on the other's words the best he could. He pressed his face into Jervis' neck and tried to calm his breathing and crying. He closed his eyes so there was no chance of him seeing the face on that creature. A face that no longer resembled a sack faced demon, but now shared the face of his father. His father that came back to torment him every night. _Bring back all that fear._

Jervis continued to stroke Jonathan’s back, his hand tenderly moving up and down in a nearly metrical pattern. He had to be careful and safe regarding this boy, he was an unforeseeable case that took weeks, perchance months, to uncover, and even then it was a debatable challenge.

“I know its scary, you need to remember that it is harmless. It is a haunting shadow upon your mind. It does not have the power to hurt you, it can’t touch you, but, it can frighten you undoubtedly so, and that is why I am right here. I want to help you, and you have to tell me what you want every single day, I don’t care, nor mind, what it is. The further you delve into my world, and a world of fun and love, you will not see this being any longer.”

Jonathan was quiet for a long while, his sobbing stopping and his breathing steadying. He might have been mistaken for asleep if he didn't speak up in a quiet voice. "...can you make me feel better?"

His voice was so weak and vulnerable, like a child's.

“How?” Jervis asked, his strokes starting to cease while he waited for a direct order. At this point, he wouldn’t mind anything; whether that be a kiss, continuously sneaking in food, escaping that hellhole of an institution, it was Jonathan’s choice. He was the current spotlight of his life. “How do you want me to do that? Tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do it.”

"I don't know." He answered in a shaky voice, his fingers trembling as he gripped the other's shirt. "Please, just... help me. Oh, God, help me..." 

Jervis closed his mouth, considering the number of options, and he thought over what could be precisely done to fix him correctly. _This was bound to occur every night from now on, wasn’t it?_ He couldn’t complain, though, it still pained him to know that this unseeable being was shattering the child to the littlest bits those nights he was not there.

“...okay.” He whispered, his voice no more than a light breath, and he grabbed Jonathan’s chin, lifting his gaze up to meet his own. Before he’d speak something of protest, he leaned in, forwards, and brushed his lips against the other’s, before hesitantly pulling back.

Jonathan melted, and he seemed stunned for a long moment, his hazy brain struggling to comprehend what had just happened... and then he whined loudly, and tugged Jervis back. "Again."

Jervis’ breath hitched, and he appeared understandably surprised, his mind going into a mild panic. It was an attempt at a kiss, a poor one, and strangely, that wasn’t the part that left him in such a state of surprise; the fact that Jonathan whined, desperately tugging him closer for more and more, that was what made him pause.

“...as you wish.” He murmured, angling his head to the side and kissing him flat on the lips. Jonathan relaxed immensely as he kissed back, his arms wrapping around Jervis' neck and his fingers winding through the other's hair, tugging gently, encouraging. He let out a soft and happy little hum against his lips, and Jervis eased into the soft, warm kiss, and slid his hands to Jonathan’s waist, circling his thumbs over the pinstriped fabric and whimpering at the little tugs at his hair, his hips twitching involuntarily.

He followed the younger man’s hum by a lighthearted excited coo of his own and brought themselves closer, trailing the top of his tongue across the other’s bottom lip and occasionally nipping at it, nervously requesting access. Jonathan eagerly parted his lips for the other, pressing more against him, desperate for contact he had been denied for so long. He'd never even kissed anyone, but, he certainly enjoyed it.

Jervis was hesitant, he couldn’t doubt anyone would be if they’d been put in a similar situation, and then slid his tongue past Jonathan’s lips, exploring the warm mouth he was granted access to. However, there was more that he yearned to complete; he was questioning enough, and even so, he was terrified to go too far.

“...where can I touch you, my dear? Where do you want me to touch you?” He separated the deepening kiss to ask, his fingers sneakily slipping underneath the boy’s shirt and brushing along his skin. Jonathan shivered and gasped, unable to form words, so, he just nodded in consent and kissed the other again, whimpering rather longingly.

"Please..." That was all he managed to get out. "Please."

“Oh, you’re so beautiful...” Jervis kissed him back and took his nod of consent, and his breathless pleading words as a notion to proceed, sliding his hands up under Jonathan’s shirt. He passionately pushed his tongue into his mouth again and mewled, his fingers unexpectedly reaching the boy’s chest and suddenly teasing his nipples, knowing full well that’d pull a satisfying reaction from him.

Jonathan keened and his hips jerked, a similar mewl of pleasure escaping his lips. His face flushed, his eyes glazed and hazy with lust and his slowly growing arousal. He moved more to straddle the other man's laps. Jervis hummed, and while his fingers were busily working at stimulating Jonathan’s nipples, he laid back to the hard ground for him and pulled out of the messy kiss, panting heavy.

He could see how flushed his cheeks were, and that lustfully hazy gleam in the boy’s blue eyes did nothing to stop hinting at his arousal - he loved it. Jonathan kissed him deeply, whining from his building arousal. Though he huffed when he pressed his palms to the cold floor and recoiled.

"Bed." He took the others hands and tugged, making Jervis shudder with lust as he removed his hands from Jonathan’s chest, struggling to stand and hurry to the rigid mattress to finish what they’d started.

“Dear, must I say, there are many things I wish to do to you today... and it looks to be my friend shamefully agrees, he’s come out to play.” He noted, embarrassingly motioning to his faintly growing bulge before he grabbed the other’s arm, tugging him on top once he’d collapsed to the top of the bed.

The younger male blushed, and smiled sheepishly. He was a little uncomfortable being on top of the other, feeling too pressured to know what he was doing and act on it. He whimpered slightly, growing nervous.

"I don't... know what I'm doing." He blushed and looked ashamed. "I haven't... I..."

Jervis quirked an eyebrow, and he set his hands against Jonathan’s stomach, tapping his fingers here and there, thinking. A small, hopeful idea popped into his head, yet, where it could go and who’d specifically hear them was the main source of their problem, and he would have froze, unless his arousal hadn’t kicked in. He quickly moved the boy off of him, and climbed on top instead, arching down and connecting his lips to the side of his neck.

“...I know. I’ll have to be your first then.”

"Yes, p-please, sir~" Jonathan squeaked in surprise, but, quickly reciprocated, eager. He wound his fingers back in the other's hair and moved his legs to allow the other to rest in between them. Jonathan's arousal was noticeable. After all, the asylum uniforms were thin, and ill fitting. 

More than happily, Jervis positioned himself in between Jonathan’s legs and mewled at the gentle fingers wounding through his short, ruffled hair, rolling his hips and whimpering at the friction. He was incredibly hard, and by the looks of it, so was his current lover, so he reached for the strap of his pants, trying to pull them down.

“I- I want you...” He murmured unknowingly, closing his eyes and biting at his neck now.

"I'm your's." He whimpered in response, the bite drawing a gasp from his parted lips. He rolled his hips up, rubbing against Jervis. "Please~" He tugged at the other's shirt. _Too many clothes._ He wanted them out of the way. Despite the darkness of the cell he knew he'd be able to see, and he wanted to. He needed to see what the other was going to do to him. "Please..."

Jervis retracted from Jonathan’s pale, bruising neck and he changed to a seated position, a couple silent whimpers escaping his lips once his groin brushed against the other’s. He slipped his fingers under the hem of his pinstriped shirt and slid it off, trembling when the cold air hit his revealed skin, and went to the boy’s clothing next, his hands sneaking beneath to massage his stomach. “...I know.”

The boy sighed longingly and shivered as well once his shirt was gone. He sort of hid his chest, ashamed at his thin and pale frame. He looked away, blushing slightly, embarrassed to be shirtless in front of someone else. "S-Sorry."

Immediately, Jervis gripped Jonathan’s thin wrists, being gentle as possible, and tugged them from his paler chest, pinning them above his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, darling. You’re gorgeous.”

He smiled reassuringly and breathed out a little laugh, then lowered down and took one of his nipples into his mouth, to which Jonathan gasped and arched against him, giving a soft moan. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist to pull him closer against him, pressing his arousal against Jervis'. His face was flushed a deep pink, and his breathing was heavy.

Jervis flinched and sucked Jonathan’s nipple hard, rolling his tongue across the top and playfully nipping at the nub. He gave a faint, pleasured moan of his own, and directly humped the younger man’s hips, shuddering and feeling his erection poke against the fabric of his pants. It was amazing, and he craved more and more. Jonathan desperately wanted the same, rubbing his hips encouragingly against the other.

"Please... m-more..." He begged, tilting his head back with a heavy moan. Since he was so new to sex, and inexperienced with the act, his thin uniform pants were already becoming damp with precum. Jervis obliged and stopped sucking his nipple, going to the opposite nub and clamping his teeth onto it painfully hard, marking him.

Meanwhile, he let go of the pair of Jonathan’s wrists and tugged at his uniform pants, yanking them past his kneecaps and thrusting his hips down again. Of course, he did not expect much. Yet, his clothed arousal and the boy’s bare member pushing into each other filled him with pleasure, caused him to cry out against his chest, his legs uncontrollably quivering.

Jonathan yelped at the bite and grabbed at the other's shoulders, his nails digging into Jervis' skin so hard he unintentionally broke it, making marks on his own. The boy whimpered a bit shyly at big exposed, shame kicking in again. A dreaded thought seeped into his mind, of what his father would think of him.

The thoughts didn't last long, as Jervis took his mouth off of Jonathan’s nipple and examined his work, inspecting the deep crimson bite mark now surrounding the nub, and running his thumb across it. His back arched though and he growled at the sharp nails digging into his shoulders, an animalistic, ecstatic groan seeping out of his throat and prompting his cheeks and ears to redden.

They haven’t even officially started, and he was reaching his breaking point, a point that this innocent, frail boy was snapping in two.

“You... o-oh, you’re going to get it~” He snarled lustfully, his hand snaking to his waist and slipping Jonathan’s member into the palm of his hand, stroking him fast. Jonathan squeaked in shock before moaning, the touch so foreign and so wonderful. He'd only ever touched himself, and even then, he'd only done it on the rare occasion. He was blissful, keening desperately as he arched into the other's hand.

Jervis smirked mischievously, and he proceeded to briskly stroke his member, his other hand coming in contact with Jonathan’s slender hip and holding him still. He had never, ever touched another man, and regardless of that known fact, he knew precisely what to do, and how to do it. It was fascinating, to say the least, and the reactions he received made the experience worthwhile; he was stealing this kid’s virginity, _what wasn’t there to love?_

“Louder.” He demanded, his thumb grinding and digging into his slit. Jonathan whimpered, but gave into the order, letting his moans escape him without holding them back. He winced slightly at the other's rough touch on one of his most sensitive areas and whined, opening his eyes to gaze up at the other, panting heavily. Jervis peered back down at his lover and he swallowed, hard, the tip of his thumb sinking in deeper. He was a beautiful sight, and he truly wondered what he’d look like while he spread his legs open and slammed into him for hours and hours, abusing his prostate and milking him until every last drop was out. He purred, bucking his hips. “...what do you want me to do to you? Tell me what you want... anything.”

"I want you i-inside me..." Jonathan panted, pleading as he pulled the other closer. "Please, make me feel good... I- I need you..."

He looked up at him with those pleading, puppy dog eyes, desperate for the other's affection, and Jervis stared into those hazy, ocean blue eyes, biting his bottom lip at the dull, odd feeling of precum dripping from his own cock. He pulled out of the needy embrace and lowered himself closer to Jonathan’s groin; ridding the boy’s pants completely, gripping his ankles, and spreading open his legs as wide as they could go, his cheeks searing hot.

“You can scream, yet, no one is going to come and help you after you feel this~” He snarled, bringing his face close and licking his inner thigh, before stuffing his face near his entrance and desperately eating him out, making the younger boy cry out in shock and arch up, his fingers curling against the sheets as tears of pleasure beaded in the corners of his eyes. He sobbed, his legs trembling, and his toes curling.

"I- a-ah~" He breathing was desperate like he couldn't get any air. Jervis didn’t mind his desperate cries and sobs, and in fact, it made him grow closer, his tongue sliding into his entrance. He multitasked, eating Jonathan out to a possible orgasm and sliding his own pants off, his precum trickling to the mattress and prompting him to fidget and mewl.

His member desired warmth and relief, it was throbbing, and for a second, he was tempted to pull away and mercilessly ram into him. However, that’s wasn’t like him, and he chose to focus his attention on his present setting, slipping a finger in next to his tongue and pumping it. Jonathan squirmed as the pleasure and heat built up in his body, making him tremble even more. He was overwhelemed with the pleasure from the foreign feeling, and the light stinging from the other's fingers inside him, plus, he was tense, and tight which made it more painful.

Jervis slid his tongue out and pumped his finger inside of him faster, growing quite hesitant at acknowledging how tight and tense he was. He was considering a change of pace and waiting, his virginity would not be stolen from his possession so soon, though risking it was not an option. _It had to be done tonight._

“Darling, there’s a sweet spot inside of everyone. Now, where’s yours~?” He hummed, his digit thrusting deeper in hopes of discovering his prostate, that sensitive bundle of nerves that would drive Jonathan to scream for him.

"Sweet spot?" Jonathan mumbled in mild confusion, panting as he felt the other rubbing deeper inside him, searching. "I- I don't know, I-" He was cut off when the other found what he was searching for, and Jonathan cried out loudly in pleasure, arching up as his orgasm came so suddenly, and spilled in thick ropes over his bare chest.

Jervis’ brown eyes widened in shock, before he grinned at the delightful sound of his pleasured cry, and of the perfect view, sliding in a second finger and thrusting them harder against the same exact spot. He lifted his other hand up from his hip and stroked Jonathan’s member past his orgasm, his fingers trailing to his tip and teasing the leaking, stimulated slit.

“You liked that, huh? You want me now? Want me to stretch you out, to make you mine?”

Jonathan's dazed eyes flickered to meet Jervis'. Despite the lethargy that hit him after his orgasm, he nodded desperately and reached for him. "P-Please..."

“...okay, beautiful, okay. I’ll take care of you.” Jervis nodded his head sympathetically, and took his fingers out, climbing on top and passionately kissing him.

While he couldn’t tell if this was love - he felt absolute empathy for this boy, he was adorable and phenomenally gorgeous, and saying he’d do anything in his power for him would be an understatement. He grabbed his own member and nudged Jonathan’s legs open wider, positioning the tip to his entrance and immediately, without warning, sliding in, causing Jonathan to nearly scream and cling tightly to the other, shaking and squirming, the sudden stinging pain of being stretched and filled drawing a pitiful sob from his lips, as he tried to adjust and breathe.

Jervis kissed his boy deeper, forcing his tongue into his mouth and teasing his pink nipples, sliding in the rest of the way. He shivered at the intense heat, it was the satisfaction that he gravely needed, and he laid motionless, letting Jonathan adjust to the new kind of pain.

“It’s okay, dear. It’s okay.” He parted the kiss to speak, rolling the nubs between his fingers and ‘tickling’ them. “Focus on where I’m touching you. Focus on that pleasure. It’s going to feel better in no time, merely focus.” 

Jonathan whimpered and nodded, looking up at him with hazy crystal blue eyes. He kissed back softly, his legs trembling. He tried to take deep breaths and relax. He was tight, and it stung, but, he focused on Jervis' hands and moaned softly. Jervis refused to move until Jonathan was absolutely comfortable, and he resorted to teasing and toying with his gradually more and more sensitive nipples, kissing him again and sighing heavily.

It felt nice, and unsurprisingly, he twitched in pain here and there too, his cock being immersed by the boy’s tight walls. That didn’t mean that it was bad; some enjoyed it, some despised it, and for him, he craved it.

“Breathe...” He whispered, their lips partly interlocked, and began to move his hips, the tip of his member searching for the same special spot.

The young man took a deep, shaky breath, lifting his legs to wrap them around Jervis' waist, his hands gripping the other's shoulders. He relaxed slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and panting heavily. He gave a soft moan as the movement began, and Jervis bit his bottom lip and thrust his hips slow, doing his best as to not bottom out right there, and slam Jonathan repeatedly in every position he could think of.

He groaned during the sweet kiss and squeezed his nipples, pulling away and panting at the stimulation his member endured, nearly cumming at the thought from before. He was so warm, so slick, and his movements started to get a bit faster.

“D-Do... do you want me to keep touching these beauties? Or is the pain not still present?”

"I'm o-okay." He panted and arched up against him, his eyes fluttering open to look at the other lustfully. He pulled him into a kiss, deep and hungry, wrapping his arms around the others neck. "But, the touch feels so good."

“Okay... tell me when it becomes too much for you to handle. I’ll stop.” Jervis obligated to his dazed response and he loosened his hold on his reddened nipples, his touches now lighter and longer, sending more waves of soothing pleasure throughout the younger boy’s feeble body. He opened his mouth and kissed him back deep, moaning lewdly, and thrust his hips faster, the head of his cock brushing against his prostate.

It was an unbearable sensation, it was bringing him to the edge, and he whined painfully loud, his climax growing near. Jonathan cried out in pleasure when the other hit his sweet spot, arching off the bed. He sobbed in pleasure and curled his toes against the thin sheets. He felt lightheaded from pleasure and his legs trembled as he too neared his release, his cock leaking onto his stomach.

Jervis finally let go of Jonathan’s sore nipples and held his hips down to the flat mattress, forcing him to lay still, as he thrust harder. He slammed into his throbbing sweet spot, over and over again, whimpering and whining, and he practically rammed his walls like a madman upon orgasming. His cum filled him up to the brim and yet, despite how sensitive he was getting, his sloppy thrusts got faster and his prostate was the only thing his mind was currently focused on. “O-Oh... God.”

The poor boy screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he came, white spilling onto his stomach. The other's pace and grip was brutal, but, Jonathan loved it, it grounded him and it felt amazing. He grabbed the other,s arms and tried to catch his breath, now feeling over stimulated, but, Jervis basically pounded him harder than ever, unaware that he was truly overstimulating him to such an extent, and causing his prostate to take a hell of a beating. He lifted his hand from his right hip and began to stroke Jonathan’s member past his orgasm, throwing his head back and allowing this new beast to take control of him.

Although he’d stop, he wanted to, the pleasure was too good to be true, and he leaned back to the boy’s chest, licking his more blemished, tender nipple, and taking it into his mouth, suckling it and tugging on the nub with his teeth. Jonathan was trembling and numb, he felt lightheaded from all the sparks of pleasure blind his senses. He was moaning and panting, gasping for air.

When the other went back to sucking and biting his chest he cried out again, shaking, and Jervis glanced at Jonathan’s face as he kissed the tip of his abused nipple, straightening out and laying on top of him, his thrusts eventually slowing. He was sweating profusely, and his vision was cloudy, his cock just about senseless due to the intense waves of ecstasy he put it through.

“...d-do you want me to stop? It seems you’re too far gone for me to top.” He asked, ceasing his strokes on the boy’s member and rather teasing his tip and slit now, wiping the cum from the head. Jonathan merely whined in response and nuzzled against him, whimpering. He clung to him and curled around him, giving him lazy, yet loving kisses.

Jervis purred and accepted the soft nuzzles and the loving kisses, roughly bucking his hips a couple additional times to worsen the pleasure in his prostate until he slowly pulled out of Jonathan and collapsed to the side of him. He wrapped an arm around his torso and pressed close, sneaking in a kiss and playfully nipping at his bottom lip.

“That was... perfect.”

Jonathan hummed in agreement and returned the kiss, curling up against the other's chest, exhausted. He shivered slightly and looked up, clinging to the other, to question him softly. "Will you stay?"

Furrowing his brow, Jervis took a short glimpse at the cell door, shrugging his shoulders. No one was there, and after the cries and screams Jonathan produced, he doubted anyone would appear out of the blue anyway. They were alone, and that gave him the possibilities to do much much more when their energy was restored. “Of course I’ll stay, what’s getting in the way?”

He grinned, kissing Jonathan's forehead, to which the boy smiled softly in relief and melted at the kiss, nuzzling against the other's chest and curling up. He closed his eyes, relaxing and faltering in his pure exhausted state. "...may I sleep?"

Jervis affectionately stroked Jonathan’s back and closed his eyes, easing into the boy’s gentle touch and cooing at his adorable curled stature. He was precious, and now he was his - he is his possession, he marked him, he took his virginity. _He was all his._ “Yes, you may, I’ve put you through enough today.”

The young boy hummed happily and tucked his head into the crook of the others neck, his breathing slowing as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

He was tranquil, not a nightmare came to him and no screams of other inmates could draw him from his deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art was created by my lovely co author, who played Jervis in this roleplay! I'm not sure if they drew this specifically for our roleplay, but, it definitely suits the beginning of this chapter. The only place I know them from is Amino, so check them out at https://aminoapps.com/c/gotham/page/user/richard-wilde/D4vw_1xCdfMjP5lkqwmEv5ZPG3BPDLbExn!


	3. Role Revesal

The next while was similar, for a few weeks Jonathan was always at Jervis' side whenever he could be.

He was not affectionate when around other inmates, but, instead was protective over the other. When they were alone, he was loving and submissive. He never asked what he was to the other, but, he enjoyed how content he felt during the other's late visits, and how well he slept after he was fucked to sleep.

Though other inmates, the smarter ones, started picking up on what was going on between the two, and some of the bigger ones started eying Jonathan and trying to get him alone.

As a result, Jonathan ended up rather stressed and hostile to anyone other than Jervis.

Jervis was beginning to notice the subtle odd behavior coming from Jonathan, and he was growing nervous, doing his uttermost best to drive his boy away from the other greedy inmates and the suspicious guards.

_They were in love._

Not once did he complain or question their care and affections, and regardless or not that he thought about it, those notions would be washed away the second he’d lay him onto the old bed and fuck him relentlessly, letting the entire asylum hear his moans and begs.

Nonetheless, it was the younger child’s hostility and stress that caught his attention the most, and for the first time in weeks, he was worried.

_Scared._

His nerves were wracking, and he was choosing to do something, anything about it - and fast.

Jervis was sitting in Jonathan’s cell, slouched on the edge of the mattress and fiddling with his uniform’s sleeves. Any noise, scream, or cackle from the patients set him on edge, and he was fidgeting anxiously, waiting for his boy to return so he could do what he’s been needing so desperately to do to him.

He had to get his mind off of this paranoia and his possessive nature.

Jonathan eventually returned, looking exhausted and a bit disheveled, his shirt torn near the collar. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Jervis, then at the cell door when it closed behind him. He smiled at the other affectionately, and moved towards him, climbing onto the bed at his side.

When Jervis spotted at the tear near his boy's uniform’s collar, his emotion immediately was replaced with fear, and he nuzzled closer to Jonathan the moment he got on the bed, climbing on top of him.

“Hello, darling. What has happened that has caused this mess of you? Have the inmates been fooling with you like they constantly do?”

In response, Jonathan looked down and nodded his head with a distressed expression.

"Y-Yeah. But, it's okay. I'm fine." He reassured the other, even though he had been bruised and hurt by the other inmates. "I'm not much good without toxin..."

Jervis grimaced and he glanced off to the side for a split second, swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking away the tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“...oh, I,” He murmured, laying down and burying his face in the crook of Jonathan’s neck, his body vaguely trembling. “...I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I should’ve gone with you. I should have. God, why can’t they leave you be, for me?”

"It's okay." The Scarecrow soothed and hugged him, nuzzling him as he sighed softly. "I'm okay, I promise. We're both okay, so, please don't cry." 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jervis steadied his breathing, having more control than he originally had in relation to his emotions, though a couple of stray tears still trickled down his cheeks. He kissed Jonathan back when the other pressed his lips to his, and tangled his fingers in the boy's brown, matted hair, tugging him closer as if he was terrified to let him go.

“... I love you, Jonathan. I really do, you don’t know how much I’ll risk for you. I can’t see you be in pain, and God forbid it gets worse, I’ll have to keep you here, despite my vain.”

"I love you too. I'm not in pain, I'm okay." He tilted his head and smiled, before rubbing the tears away. "I'm just tired, Jervis. I promise I'm okay."

He settled down with the other on the bed and pulled him close. But, Jervis wouldn’t believe it. There was something going on beyond the cells that he could not see, and he’d do whatever it took, anything, to show those men who Jonathan belonged to. He had the marks to prove it, and that was an impression he’d surely brag on and on about.

“... I suppose.” He murmured, sniffing and cuddling close to the boy, his hand slipping underneath his shirt and caressing his soft pale skin. Jonathan relaxed and smiled softly at the touch, letting out a tired sigh. 

It soon became noticeable that the boy had angry bruises along his ribs and hips, which made him flinch a bit when the skin there was touched. Though, he stayed quiet, his eyes closed as he tried to fall asleep.

Jervis noticed his flinch and instantly retracted his hand, furrowing his brow in absolute regret and guilt. This wasn’t good; he’s planned a lot for them, to spend a wholesome time together and to end their night in delightful pleasure, but, those men... they ruined it. He was furious.

“...w-what did they do to you?"

"Nothing." Jonathan whispered softly, a frown crossing his face as he grimaced and wrapped his arms around himself, curling up more. "I got away before they could..."

There was a hint of raging fury in Jervis’ eyes and he squeezed Jonathan close, his fists clenching shut in anger. Now, he didn’t want to prove anything. He wanted to kill them. This boy was the love of his life, his world, and they thought they had the right to beat and hurt him, and instead, they were merely bringing themselves closer to death. He remained silent and stared at the wall, stress and aggravation building within his chest.

"I love you..." Jonathan mumbled and nuzzled against the other's chest, drifting off to a troubled sleep, and Jervis hesitated to reply as he lowered his gaze, his anger somewhat fading to a reasonable level and leaving him solely in distress.

“...I love you too.” He murmured, allowing Jonathan to fall to sleep and believing that his rest would be nothing less than how they’ve been for the prior weeks, until the whimpers came.

Those dreaded whimpers, the uneasy and horrified fidgets, the terror plastered on his scrunched face. That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all, and adrenaline filled his gut, the fear sending him to a frenzy.

“...Jonathan?” He uttered, sitting up and shaking the boy’s frame, attempting to wake him. He gulped and laid him to his back, cupping his face into his hands and leaning close. “...no. No, no, no, wake up, Jonathan, wake up! You’re having a nightmare, please, wake up!”

The boy jolted up with a terrified shriek and scrambled away, trying to escape something only he could see.

"No! L-Leave me alone!" He screamed and fell off the bed, scrambling under it and curling up, trying to hide, wailing and shaking from his panic attack.

“Jonathan, Jonathan!” Jervis jumped and immediately chased after him, checking underneath the bed and his breath hitching, the sight of the boy experiencing another horrid panic attack frightening him.

_No, this couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be._

He reached a hand out desperately, attempting to grab him. “No, no no, please. I’m right here. I’m here. Remember what I told you? It can’t hurt you. It will never hurt you, it isn’t real, and it won’t ever be. I won’t let it get to you, I’m going to protect you... please.”

The younger boy was a mess, muttering to himself, his eyes screwed shut as he hiccuped and choked from crying and wailing so much. He didn't move, only pushed himself more against the wall, his ears ringing and his stomach churning in terror.

“Jonathan, please. It’s not going to touch you. It’s only me and you, I promise. I promise... I need to help you, I want to help you.” Jervis whispered, trying to slide under the mattress and outstretch his arm to him. He had to get him out. “Let me help you. Please.”

After a moment, Jonathan turned to him, looking at him in fear though tear-filled eyes. He sniffled and looked at his outstretched hand and slowly reached out to take it, intertwining his fingers with Jervis'.

Jervis nodded his head and squeezed Jonathan’s hand reassuringly, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

“It’s okay. It’s okay... nothing is coming here to hurt you, I am not leaving your side. I will always be here to help you through these kinds of attacks, I don’t care how bad they get. I love you more than anything, you are my Wonderland, and fear is not going to change my love for you. I promise.” He swore, placing his other hand on his chest where his heart was and forcing a decent, loving smile. “...please, come out. I want to make you feel better. It’ll make everything feel better, okay?”

Jonathan hesitated for a long moment, before he slowly moved, crawling out from under the bed and pushing his way into Jervis' arms, clinging to him, shaking in fear, tears still pouring down his cheeks like a dam had broken and released a flood. He hiccuped and pressed his face into the other's chest.

“It’s alright. You’re okay.” Jervis accepted his frightened hold and he wrapped his arms around him snugly, rubbing his hands up and down Jonathan’s back and shushing him.

He held him for what felt like hours and hours, trying to soothe him and his cries; he messaged his shoulders, untangled his hair, wiped the flood of tears from his cheeks, he did anything. He shouldn’t be put through that, and worst of all, they were doing so well.

“I have you now. I got you. No one can get to you anymore. No one.”

The boy nodded against him, his fingers curling around the fabric of the other's shirt, bunching it up as he whispered weakly. "...a guard. It was a guard."

Jervis closed his eyes and tightened his protective grip on Jonathan’s body, his mind attempting to grasp what he had told him. It was a guard. A guard hurt his dear boy, abused and bruised him, scared him into a dreadful panic attack that he was hoping would pass in the presence of his love and affection. _Perhaps not._

“...okay. He can’t do anything to you now. He won’t. I’m not letting a person get within inches of you unless I am present, alright? You’re not going somewhere alone. I can’t let this happen again... please.”

"Okay. I trust you." His boy smiled weakly and rubbed at his eyes, tilting his head to kiss him gently, nuzzling against him, as he always was clingy when coming down from a panic attack. The other always helped. Jervis was his comfort. "I know you'll never let anyone hurt me."

Jervis kissed him back and lightly chuckled at Jonathan’s valuable nuzzles, standing and lifting him bridal style, laying him onto the plush mattress.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t forgive myself if so, no one is going to come for you, I’ll tell them nor a yes, nor a no.” He said, climbing on top of him and slipping his hands beneath his uniform’s pinstriped shirt, his fingers carefully brushing his sides. “...now, let me see those smiles. I know you need a decent laugh, your day is too draft.”

His tone was teasing as he began to tickle his sides, relocating between his legs while Jonathan squeaked and burst out laughing, squirming under his touch and trying to escape.

"H-Hey!" He laughed and tried to grab his hands and push them away to stop the tickling.

The Hatter giggled and proceeded to continue tickling him, moving from his sides and to his stomach, then his chest, his hands swapping spots in order to not be caught. He adored Jonathan’s laughs, they were bright and happy, and seeing him smile lightened his day and took the stressful weight off of his shoulders.

_Everything would be okay._

“Where’s your most ticklish spot? Tell me, and I’ll stop.” He teased, his fingers going to his stomach again.

"Never!" The younger male squirmed and giggled, smiling at the other before he reached out and grabbed him, tugging him into a deep kiss instead.

Jervis had been about to tickle him more, to find that most vulnerable weak spot on his frail body, until he was tugged into a deep passionate kiss that got him to mewl. He melted into it instantaneously and shuddered, slipping his hands free of his uniform and reaching to Jonathan’s neck instead, caressing either side.

In response, Jonathan nuzzled closer before he pulled away to kiss Jervis' nose, giving him a soft and loving smile. "Thank you. You really do take such good care of me. I'm so lucky to have you..."

Smiling devotedly at him, Jervis brushed some of Jonathan’s hair out of his sapphire eyes, before laying their foreheads together. “I’ll always take care of you. You are my world, you are what I want, and I’ll do what it takes you to keep us as one. I swear to it. There’s nothing that can break us apart.”

Jonathan smiled brightly and kissed his nose once more, lacing their fingers together.

"Thank you." He covered his mouth and yawned softly, then rubbed at his eyes. "I don't know why you put up with me, really, but, I'm very grateful to have you."

Jervis warmly kissed the top of Jonathan’s hands and then the tip of his nose, snuggling closer and resting the side of his head onto the boy’s shoulder. He, to be honest, couldn’t find a good excuse as to why, and how, he tolerated the panic attacks and his clinginess.

In a nutshell, he was too beautiful - _yet, he couldn’t say that._

“...because I love you. That’s that... go to sleep, darling. You need it.”

Jonathan nodded and smiled softly, relaxing in his arms. He didn't fall asleep though, he couldn't. He was keenly aware of every noise in the asylum and it terrified him. He kept his eyes closed and pretended to sleep so the other wouldn't be worried.

 

Funnily enough, Jervis did not sleep either, his senses locked on overdrive after the first panic attack of the afternoon. He remained wide awake, listening in on Jonathan’s faint heartbeat and the pattern of his breaths, praying he’d drift off and get the sleep that he greatly required.

It’s what the both of them, unfortunately, needed at that time.

Of course, he had his suspicions, sometimes his boy did not listen to his demands, and there were obvious consequences following his actions.

Quietly, Jervis slid his hands underneath the boy’s shirt and his fingers slid to his chest, his digits roughly teasing his nipples. There was always a feature about them that he enjoyed, their sensitivity and their smooth surface, and at the same time, they were a weak spot he could use.

“...are you awake?”

Jonathan shivered at the touch, as he had been half asleep, but, the feeling of the other's hands on his nipples drew him out of the haze.

"...y-yes." He nodded, tilting his head up to press a kiss under Jervis' jaw.

 

Jervis hummed playfully at the shiver and he cocked his head to give Jonathan more access to his jaw, his fingers toying with his nipples more and more.

They were nice to play with, and he was sure the longer he did it, the sorer they’d get for him later on. They were a torturous part of the body that could get his boy into full submission and he would remember that, maybe even for tonight. “I’m really starting to like touching these beauties. I wonder if I could actually make you orgasm from it~?”

The boy let out a little whimper at that, his breath already quickening from the stimulation.

"I... I don't think so..." He mumbled, his voice wavering slightly. Though in reality, he didn't doubt it. He knew the other could probably make him cum from just his words alone, and the very thought made Jonathan shudder.

“Well...” Jervis paused, going silent for a moment before he lifted Jonathan’s shirt, briskly pulling it over his head and discarding it to the side of the bed. “Let’s find out~”

He groped him, causing more of the friction and the stimulation to spread, and brought one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and making Jonathan whine and arch under him.

"J-Jervis..." He whined softly, winding his fingers in the other's hair. His nipples were so sensitive that he already felt himself going harder under the other's ministrations.

 

Jervis seductively rolled his tongue over the sensitive nub and squeezed and teased the other nipple with his two fingers, smirking devilishly at his boy's whines. He bit down and tugged, doing what he could do to get that one as sore and red as it was able to. “You like that~?”

Jonathan nodded his head quickly and covered his face, whimpering, hiding his blush. He rolled his hips, already hard and seeking attention on his straining member.

 

While Jervis sucked on his nipple and got it tender and sore, he suddenly bit down at the pleasurable sensation of Jonathan rolling his hips into his and moaned out loud. That broke him, and he locked his teeth onto the red nub, reaching down and pushing the boy’s uniform pants to his kneecaps, then took his hard member into his hand, stroking him.

He surely got him to a submissive state now, and he couldn’t wait to get inside of him, that was the best part of their sensually arousing sessions.

“Is there a special position you want to be in tonight? Do you want me to overstimulate you? It can be an all nighter~”

"All night, all night, please- use me as much as you want!" He pleaded and pawed at him, panting as he thrust himself into the other's hand, mewling desperately.

“If that is what you want.” Jervis responded softly and let Jonathan’s nipples be for the meantime, admiring how red and swollen they’d gotten and stroking his member faster, his hands getting slick from his precum. He paid most attention to his overly sensitive tip, fingering and teasing the slit with his pinky finger and attempting to bring him near his climax.

There was no stopping him, he was erratic and sex-driven, and he pulled down and threw off his own pants, sitting up and nudging the boy’s legs wide open.

“...I want you to something for me first.”

"Anything!" Jonathan agreed desperately, arching up and keening at the attention to his leaking cock. "W-Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Jervis breathed a delicate little laugh and his strokes slowed to an eventual stop, his hands now mainly focused on keeping Jonathan’s legs spread and inviting. He motioned to his entrance and raised an eyebrow as if expecting that the younger boy knew what he had to do.

“Finger yourself.” He simply stated. “Let me see it all.”

Jonathan hesitated and whimpered softly.

"I... o-okay..." He warily agreed, before he stuck his fingers in his mouth and got them slick with saliva and he reached down to push a finger in with a soft moan.

Jervis watched and forced Jonathan’s legs further apart, not letting them squeeze shut or even quiver from the intensifying pleasure. He kissed the top of his knee and his arm snuck to his chest, the end of his finger scratching at the bright red nipple he’d been toying with earlier.

“Two fingers, and release your whole load for me. After that, I’m going to be milking you for hours, you’ll see.”

Whimpering, Jonathan pressed another finger in, thrusting them in and out and starting to fuck himself with them. He curled them and brushed them over his prostate, sending him over the edge to his release.

“Good boy... you’re such a good boy.” Jervis praised him, stroking his inner thigh and carefully slipping his hand to hold Jonathan’s member again, stroking him slow and steady. He furled his fingers and clutched him tight, squeezing out whatever cum there was left and making sure every last drop from his first orgasm was out.

Technically, he was milking him, and he knew he enjoyed each second of it.

Jonathan was already panting, looking up at the other as he added another finger, a whimper forcing its way past his lips. He arched at the other's touch on his cock and moaned loudly, his legs shaking, making Jervis grin wider at his loud sounds as he forced one of his legs to remain frozen in the air, his thumb caressing the tip of Jonathan’s member before the pad of that finger pressed down, preventing him from another release.

For a lot, that would be hell, he was denying him of an orgasm and knowing the violent pleasure that followed it, blocking the flow would’ve been painful. Nonetheless, he had no indication that he would remove it and gestured for his lover to take out his fingers instead, his own cock twitching in anticipation.

“I think it’s for me~”

The boy whined and let out a choked sob, squirming in the other's painful grip and removing his fingers. The bruises on his body ached from the movement and he whimpered again, pain in his eyes.

“Shush.” Jervis shushed him and arched down, kissing Jonathan’s left hip and smiling comfortingly at him when he saw the gleam of pain in his eyes. He felt a stab of guilt hit him right in the chest, and he slid his thumb off of his slit, positioning closer to the boy’s slick stretched out entrance and leveling his cock with his hole, stroking himself to get the blood flowing.

Fortunately, for the two of them, they’d done this almost every night, and by now he knew where his prostate and every single bundle of nerves was - that was what he aimed for.

“You’re very open, dear, I don’t believe this is going to hurt one bit. You are the one who accepted the all-nighter~” He purred, quirking a smirk, and pushed his member in, an immediate moan escaping his lips and his body breaking out into trembles, feeling for extremely wet and warm the boy was.

Jonathan gasped and wrapped his arms around Jervis, pulling him closer. He wrapped his legs around the other to lock him in place before he started to kiss and suck on the others neck and collarbone and making Jervis mewl, shivering uncontrollably s he let out a loud lewd moan, thrusting the rest of his leaking cock in and struggling to get used to the warm, wet feeling. He laid still, he really had no choice the moment Jonathan wrapped his legs around him, flinching and trembling whilst he kissed and sucked his neck and collarbone.

It was amazing, and he almost felt as if he was being dominated - _now that would have been quite interesting._

“A-Ah~ oh, J-Jonathan... my... m-my neck, please...” He begged, his cheeks turning crimson red.

The boy purred and bit down on his skin, marking up his neck. He pushed up into the hold and changed the position, pushing Jervis onto his ass and sitting on his lap, something he'd never done. The boy had always been to shy to go on top or do anything the other hadn't first asked him to. _Something had changed._ He squeezed around Jervis' cock and started to lift up and down on it.

Jervis gasped once their positions had been altered, the younger male now on top, and he screamed out, gripping Jonathan’s hips tight and filling him with his cum. He’d released, hard, and he was left to shiver, whimper, and mewl, submitting to the new set of plans that were for him and his stimulated body.

“J-Jonathan, I– oh my g-god.” He panted, his legs too weak to have him buck up, and solely sat there to feel all of what was given to him as the boy started fucking himself down on his cock, rocking down hard to pleasure his prostate with the other's member, sinking his teeth into the other's skin, drawing blood that he licked up with his tongue as his nails dug into the other's back.

The Hatter had never seen this astounding side of the Scarecrow before, and he loved it.

It was a drastic change from an innocent precious soft boy, to a dominant man that knew exactly what he was doing, that was getting him to submit, and it was working.

“O-Oh my, I-“ He yelped at the teeth sinking into his skin, then the nails, and he squirmed eagerly and whined while his cock was basically sent through torture and a fistful of teases as his lover fucked himself onto it, the tip earning most of the abuse. “A-Ah! J-Jonathan, Jonathan, please. T-Touch me, please, touch me! Do whatever you want to me~!”

Jonathan pushed the other down flat onto his back, and Jervis squealed gratefully, watching Jonathan still riding his cock perfectly before he dragged his nails down the Jervis' chest and around his sides and hips. He moved his mouth down to suck and bit the other's nipples. One hand played with the nipples that weren't in his mouth, and the other hand moved behind him to stimulate Jervis' balls. Jonathan was touching wherever he could, turning the tables on the other to overstimulate him instead.

Covering his mouth with his hands and moaning, Jervis arched his back as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he was shivering, beads of sweat trickling down his temple and high-pitched noises of submission leaving his lips.

The sucking, bites, and the playful touches on his nipples were one thing that got him wild, yet in the second he felt his balls being stimulated by the boy’s hand, he cried out and bucked his hips, close to reaching his second release.

“Ah! P-Please, please! Y-You’re... you’re going to overstimulate me, J-Jonathan... o-oh my God, oh G-God.” He whimpered, his world hazy and his vision cloudy, now blabbering on and on without his true knowledge to what he was saying. “I-I’m.. yours'. Make me cum however much you w-want me to. Please. Please...”

Jonathan pulled back to kiss him deeply, dragging his nails down the center of the other's chest while squeezing his balls. His own cock was leaking and he was lost in pleasure as he fucked himself senseless on Jervis' cock. He slammed himself down and hit his prostate, bringing his orgasm on and causing him to spill over the other's chest with a loud cry.

Kissing back, Jervis wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s neck, his legs spreading out wide and a desperate scream falling from his sore lips.

The sting from the faint scratches down his chest added to the pressure on his balls caused him to release his load not long after the younger boy did, hopelessly squirming and choking on his sobs. He craved more, however he was growing lightheaded and loopy from the pleasure, and he hesitantly slid his hands off of the other’s shoulders to touch his own nipples, causing more stimulation to snap him awake.

“Y-You’re... you’re so good at d-dominating.”

The younger of the two was panting, but, he managed to smile softly at the other and gently kissed him before moving off of him, his legs aching from riding the other. He needed a break, so, he settled at his side. His blood was boiling inside of him from arousal and something else that he was unsure of.

Jervis accepted the kiss and he laid there, heaving heavily and twitching occasionally from the expected overstimulation. He was always the dominant man; torturing, teasing, and toying his victims, pleasuring them in more ways than one, and the last thing he expected was to be dominated himself. He was hoping it would happen again, he wanted his boy to touch and play with his body, to break him, and he turned on his side, facing Jonathan and smiling.

“All nighter..” He reminded him, winking, and poked the lad’s chest. “...we are relaxing right now, I believe. While we are, could I... may I touch your nipples again?”

"They're sore." Jonathan whimpered softly, but leaned towards him. "Though, I can't say no when you asked so nicely-"

Sharp pounding on the door caused Jonathan to jump. "Crane. Tetch. Clothes on. Now."

Jonathan trembled and looked at the other with wide eyes. The guards always left them alone at night. This had never happened. The pounding at the door had prompted Jervis to flinch and turn to face the cell’s blocked entrance. He furrowed his brow in vague confusion and gulped, shifting back onto his side and cupping Jonathan’s face in his hands, nodding.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Get your clothes on, I’ll go see what’s wrong.” He commanded him, sliding out of the bed and fetching their uniforms, dressing in his first and tossing the other discarded pair to the boy. “May I ask what is wrong? No guards have come to our door in so long!”

"That's the problem." The guard sighed and crossed his arms, looking at Jervis when he opened the door. "It's not your door. It's Crane's. We have someone important coming in the morning, so we can't have you two in the same cell. You have to go back to your cell. At least for the night."

Jonathan had pulled on his clothes and stood behind Jervis with a nervous expression, while Jervis let out a disappointed scoff and he glanced over his shoulder at him, putting on a comforting smile for him to see.

It would be okay. They weren’t stealing him away, they would not hurt him, he was his and he was positive the guards and the inmates understood that now.

“...I understand, sir. Might I ask who is coming to this Asylum in the morning? I do wish to return here soon, I cannot let him be on his own for too long.”

"Can't tell you that. Some funder to the asylum. They pay for a lot of stuff here and the boss can't have him knowing the inmates can go wherever they want." The guard explained, and Jonathan sighed and hugged Jervis from behind.

Jervis lowered his gaze and exhaled softly, stroking Jonathan’s pale wrists and turning around to face him. He mouthed ‘It’s going to be okay’ and kissed him, deep, only to separate it as fast as it came and lean in close to whisper to him. “I’ll be back in no time, I love you with all of my heart. I’ll bring back some fun tomorrow, and we can restart.”

Those were the words that he spoke and he stepped away from the boy, rotating and politely walking out of the cell, nodding his head at the patient guard. Jonathan smiled softly and watched them go before the guard closed the door and led Jervis back to his cell, locking him in and walking off.

Jonathan settled back onto his bed, pulling the blankets over himself and trying to fall asleep, while Jervis did the same and laid down on his own bed and stared at the cracked ceiling above, not a second going by that he did not think of Jonathan.

 _What if he had another panic attack? What if an inmate slipped in and did god knows what to him? What if something went wrong?_ He couldn’t risk it and, unfortunately, he had to, he was locked inside of his grimy cell until the early morning and there were no guards that had the courage nor the kindness to set him free.

It was for a good reason, though he had a perfect reason to leave - Jonathan shouldn’t be alone, that was the stuff of nightmares. He had to be in someone’s arms. Nonetheless, he let his annoyance and paranoia slip by, and he adjusted on his side, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

Nothing would happen, and it would be okay, everything would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art was created by my lovely best friend, who I commissioned to draw this lovely artwork! If you enjoy her art, consider supporting her on Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/codenameviper.


End file.
